


Forsaken

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Lust, M/M, forcing himself to like others, getting drunk, ryoga wants both genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He hadn’t realized when it happened. Hadn’t known how to react. He wouldn’t admit it. He couldn’t. He turned away. Pretending his heart wasn’t beating for them and forcing his blush away.





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puppet hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Puppet+hell).



> well, don't own the Ranma verse, only the fanfic.

He hadn’t realized when it happened.  
Hadn’t known how to react.  
He wouldn’t admit it.  
He couldn’t.  
He turned away.  
Pretending his heart wasn’t beating for them and forcing his blush away.  
Gritting his teeth, and decided that he’d force his crush onto others... for the girl he’d fallen in love with didn’t truly exist.  
Why.. had Ranma been born a male.  
Ran-chan was a beautifully petite Japanese girl, her skin tanned from the time under the sun, her eyes like sapphires that blazed with passion. Her hair was a beautiful silken blazing shade of red, where in light shone like the sun.  
Heck, even male Ranma made him hard with want as Ranma was handsome, strong... but either way would always just be his rival.  
He hadn’t followed Ranma for there match, no.. he wanted the boy himself.  
Akane was beautiful, and he’d used her to blind himself to Ranma.. but..  
He wanted to kiss Ranmas lips, and bury himself into either form to show Ranma a new passion.  
He wanted to see Ran-chan swollen and ripe with child, his child.. a child as strong as its parents.  
He never expected anything to happen.  
For someone to spike everyone’s drinks.  
When he woke he thought it was a dream.  
After all Ran-chan was snuggled against him, her naked body covered with sweat and other liquids. And the most telling, was his penis thrust deep inside her even as they had slept.  
Ranma was going to kill him.  
He tried to escape, of course Ranma woke. And... wow, he just his her sweet spot by accident.  
And that’s how there first time not drunk happened.  
Somehow no one found out about it.  
OoOoO  
Ryoga didn’t know how, but his dream, his fantasy was partially coming true.  
Almost once a week they somehow ended alone, and he took great pleasure in showing Ranma how two men did it too.  
Then they messed up, as both forgot one simple thing since both were naturally males. If you don’t use protection, your more then likely going to end up pregnant.  
Strangely the pregnancy didn’t stop hsi gender changing, a check with body energy showed the babies energy still I the male body.  
“I’m going to start showing soon,” Ranma said worriedly, at three months along the only sign of the pregnancy was strangely enough her breasts getting larger. “And Akanes starting cooking again, i might survive the food but not the baby.”  
“We’re eighteen, legal.. and you just graduated... we don’t have to stay. Genma and Nodoka’s version of honour is no honour,” Ryogo whispered, gently kissing her perfect lips.  
“Where would we go, everyone knows your parents place,” she said worriedly.  
“That’s the only place people know of,” Ryoga smirked.  
“Its time for Ranma Saotome to vanish,” Ranma said.  
“What about wife of Hibiki Ryoga, wife’s first name pending?” he asked.  
“Lets do this,” Ranma said with a smirk.  
OoOoO  
“Papa, papa,” a happy voice cried, a five year old girl ran to Ryoga. She had crimson hair and bright blue eyes, her nose was all Ryoga though.  
“Good morning Ruki, are you ready for your first day of school?” he asked happily, the girl giggled.  
“I can’t wait, I’ll beat Kenshin’s scores out of the water!” Ruki said, Kenshin his seven year old son and oldest child grinned. He was a red haired blue eyed Ryoga. He was so thankful there children didn’t have there curse, maybe there parents body changing one voided it?  
“You’ll have to study hard then love,” Hinata aka Ranma said entering the room, she wore a loose maternity kimono as it was less restricting against her large stomach. Ranma found it easier to remain female in the final stages of pregnancy, as a male form was not meant for pregnancy.  
Giggling a pair of three year old triplets ran to the table, two boys and a girl all with there mothers red hair and blue eyes. The boys were Ichigo and Ryo, and the girl Juri.  
This latest pregnancy was probably the last, after all somehow she was carrying triplets again.  
It had almost been eight years now, no one woudl recognize Hinata the happy pregnant wife as Ranma, Hinata of course was just as strong.. well stronger then years ago. Pregnancy and children not keeping her down. Ryoga was a novelist along with Hinata.  
He knew no one would recognize them now, as they’d even walked by Nibiki once a year ago and she hadn’t given them a second look. And the Saotomes were still looking, Akane apparently nver forgave them for vanishing. Ukyo was also still looking. The amazons, who knew.  
Now if only he knew a way to stop Ranma from getting pregnant, typing tubes would reverse themselves whenever Ranma switched gender. Pills did nothing.  
And well, condoms broke way too easy.  
Well, at least they enjoyed the process.  
END


End file.
